Outside Looking In
by Storm63
Summary: Danny/OC: Rei escaped to Hawaii so that she could get away from her psychotic ex-boyfriend. Unfortunately, her peaceful life is about to get shaken up and it is all thanks to a small detective from New Jersey.
1. Home Is Hawaii

I'm trying my hand at another TV show, Hawaii 5-0. I am a huge Scott Caan fan so this is definitely for Detective Danny Williams. We're starting in my OC's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Anything else mentioned belongs to the creators of Hawaii 5-0 and those who act in it.

_Hanako Rei Danton|29| Black Hair| Green Eyes| 5'3"| owns a flower shop & sushi restaurant| moved to Hawaii to escape ex boyfriend| 1 daughter: Cailyn Eve, 9, green eyes, black hair| 1/2 Japanese 1/4 Italian 1/4 Spanish|_

**Outside Looking In  
**

Hawaii. Perfect vacation spot, booming with tourists and friendly locals. Well, they're friendly if the tourists go back from whence they came and don't linger on their island. Stay on the island, make it a home, and they will not like it in the slightest. I've been here for 4 years and I could count the number of local friends I have on one hand. It's definitely a sad commentary but it was worse where I was, let me just make that clear. I had a boyfriend once, a very bad one that made it his goal to make me miserable. Unfortunately, before I could end it, I got pregnant with my daughter. My daughter is my world but she was the one thing that he could use to make me do whatever he wanted. I couldn't take it anymore so I moved to Hawaii, even though he thinks that I moved to Wisconsin. Slight difference but as long as he knows I'm gone, my daughter will be able to have a normal life and not be used as daddy's bartering chip.

* * *

Today started like any other day: I woke up, got dressed and immediately headed down to my mother's sushi restaurant. My parents had lived on the island since the 40s but it was definitely not easy for them, mostly because my mother was Japanese and my father was in the Army at the time. It's how they met and if I was being completely honest, it was kind of cute. Sure, they moved to the States for a few years but they moved back to Hawaii because that was their home. By the time I got there, the local fisherman was already there with his catch sitting in a cooler. I laughed and unlocked the back door. "How is it you always beat me here, Tito?"

"I know the island better than you, Rei."

"Very true. What have you got for me today?"

"Nothing less than fresh." I checked his coolers and smiled.

"Right again, Tito. I'll take some of each."

"On it, mama." I smiled and helped Tito load the fish inside the cooler in the restaurant. "How's business? I know most of these tourists don't come to Hawaii for sushi."

"It's better than you think. A lot of the locals are actually warming up to me. Granted, they won't stay for conversation but at least the buy what I'm selling."

"I understand you. I bet the flower shop is doing better."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Tito laughed and handed me his delivery sheet so I could sign it. "Pleasure doing business with you, Tito. You know you have meals on the house."

"I prefer my fish a more traditional way. Like cooked, for one." I laughed and handed Tito his sheet back.

"We serve cooked fish too, ya know."

"I thought sushi was raw."

"That's not all we sell or we'd definitely go out of business. Stop by when you're done with your deliveries tomorrow and you can even pick the special." Tito beamed at the idea and gave me a high five.

"You got it, mama. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Tito." Tito waved and I headed back inside to get things started. Granted, it was only 9 am but no one ever knows how the people operate on Hawaii. I had barely started to butcher the fish when my cell phone rang. I grabbed it and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Morning, honey."

"Morning, mom." I started to smile when my mother started to rattle off in Japanese, asking me what kind of fish Tito gave me, how were things looking at the shop and the normal routine. My mother is straight from Japan and even though she does know English and speaks it, she prefers Japanese whenever she can. I was fluent in Japanese, thanks to my mother, so there was no real difficulty in answering her back. We finished our conversation with her telling me that she was heading over to the flower shop down the street to take care of things. I hung up my phone and continued to prepare the fish that Tito gave me, going much quicker than when I was on the phone with my mother. In about forty-five minutes, I had half of the fish done before I heard knocking at the front door. I wiped my hands on the towel by the sink and went to the front door to find my friend Chin Ho Kelly standing there. "Aloha, Chin."

"Aloha, Rei. Howzit?"

"It's good. How about you?"

"Could be better, of course, but I'm doing alright. I see you aren't open yet."

"I'm still sketchy on when it is acceptable to sell sushi on the island and you know that." Chin laughed and I led him back to the counter where I served customers. "I take it that you are a little hungry, Chin?"

"I am, Rei. Mind hooking me up with a snack before I head back to work?"

"Of course, Chin. Would you like me to surprise you?"

"As always." I smiled and started to prepare a special dish for Chin. I plated it and pushed it in front of Chin, smiling when I saw him tilt his head in confusion.

"Have I ever led you astray?"

Chin laughed. "You have not. Have some with me." I nodded and grabbed some chopsticks to help Chin with his dish. "Man, that is good."

"Told you." The two of us finished up the sushi and I stopped Chin before he could pay. "On the house, Chin, and you know that."

"If you insist. I'll catch you later, Rei."

"Later, Chin." I smiled as Chin left, waving back at me as he walked out the door. It was guys like Chin that made Hawaii home for me.

**-FIN-**

I hope that wasn't too much for an opening chapter. I know, no Danny but he will definitely make an appearance in the second chapter. I would never dream of leaving Danny out for more than one chapter. Next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are definitely appreciated. : )


	2. Meeting Danny and Steve

Welcome back for chapter two. We're still in my OC's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Anything else mentioned belongs to the creators of Hawaii 5-0 and those who act in it.

**Outside Looking In **

Ten o'clock came and business started to pick up, with a mixture of tourists and locals. My mother called a few more times and my father even stopped in for a little while, just to see how I was doing. "How goes it, Rei?"

"Goes good, Dad. How's it going at the flower shop?"

"Mom is a little overwhelmed so I'm heading back over there to give her a hand."

"Wow, flowers are definitely popular today."

"Not as much as sushi?"

"We'll see. It's still a bit early."

"True. Well, I'm gonna head back to your mother. See you later, Rei."

"Bye, Dad." I watched my Dad walk back out of the restaurant and I was quickly overwhelmed by four customers at once. The lunch rush hit and I was thankful that my friend Leo was working with me today. He is usually at school but today he only had a morning class and he offered to work today. Around one, the rush started to slow down but there was still a lot of people in the restaurant. "Hey, Leo."

"Yeah, Rei?"

"Hold down the fort for a bit. I've got to grab something."

"Will do." I smiled and headed out back to grab my stereo. One thing that my customers liked was the music and the occasional dance that I performed for them. With there being so many customers, both waiting in line and eating, grabbing the stereo was the easiest thing to grab to make sure they didn't take off. "Hey, boss!"

"Yeah?"

"Chin's here. And he brought friends."

"Be right there."

**Danny's Point of View ****  
**

New guys. I hate new guys. First, this guy contaminates my crime scene. Then, he gets me shot and proceeds to ignore the fact that I saved his life. He was just rubbing me the wrong way and I was thankful for there to be a buffer between us. Chin told us that he knew someone who was hip to most of the Japanese workings on the island so he could help us track down this gang. "Chin, where is this guy?" He started laughing so I looked to McGarrett for some kind of answer.

"I don't know why he's laughing." He shrugged and took a good look around this restaurant. The kid who was working here, Leo I think his name was, looked behind him and saw someone coming.

"There you go." He walked away and started taking orders.

"Thank you." I said after he walked away, fully aware that he wasn't listening. "I take it that this Ray guy runs this place. It doesn't sound very Japanese to me." Chin shook his head and smiled, turning his attention to whoever was walking towards us.

"Sorry about that, guys. What can I do for you?"

"For starters, you could point us in the direction of Ray Danton." I looked up from my notebook to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen standing behind the counter of the restaurant. Silky black hair, jade green eyes, and she definitely looked like she was from Hawaii.

"That would be me."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Hanako Rei Danton but Rei is much easier for the tourists and the locals. What can I help you with?" I was entirely too stunned to say anything so I was very glad when Chin took over.

"We need a little help with something." I watched Rei straighten up and tilt her head towards a tiki bar setup in the corner.

"What is it?"

"Someone was murdered and we think that one of the Japanese gangs was behind it."

"Tourist or local?"

"Local. We think he was in a gang, too." Chin showed his picture to Rei and she quickly looked away, shaking her head.

"He wasn't in a gang but his brother is. He's dead?" Chin nodded. "My aunt will not be happy, in the slightest."

"Why's that?"

"That's her son, Akito. His brother, Daishiro, is in the local gang here on the island. It's messy but that's the only way he feels as if he is staying true to himself." I stepped forward, grabbing Rei's attention and I could tell she was a little upset.

"Where can we find Daishiro?"

"I know a restaurant he frequents around this time but I can't make any promises. The staff there would probably know more than I do. I haven't spoken to Dai in a very long time."

"How long?"

"As long as I've been back, so about four years."

"Back?"

"I was born here but then my parents sent me to my aunt in Pennsylvania when I was three. But thankfully for me, I look like an islander so it's a little bit easier. I can imagine you don't get a lot of cooperation from locals, Detective." I smiled and I heard Steve laugh. "I've seen you before."

"You've seen him? He just got back." Rei shook her head and started to dig around in the shelves under the bar. She pulled out a picture and turned it over to read the writing on the back.

"Steve McGarrett?"

"That's me, yeah. Why?"

"You're on this picture. My father had it in here for years but never put it up. Here." She handed Steve the picture and gauged his reaction.

"This is a picture of me and my father. Is that your father?" Steve pointed to the third man in the picture. Rei nodded and I think I saw the makings of a smile on Steve's face. "I remember this man. I'm surprised I've never heard of you, though."

"If you are who I think you are, you wouldn't have known me before you took off in the Navy." Steve nodded his understanding and tried to give Rei the picture back but she shook her head. "You keep it. I heard what happened so it's better off with you. Is that all?"

"It is, Rei. Thank you, for this and for the information." Rei nodded and told us the name of the restaurant Daishiro frequents before we left. I couldn't take my eyes off her as we left or when we pulled away from the restaurant. "Stop staring, Danny, she'll think you're creepy."

"She was-"

"Watch your next words, Danny. She's like family to me."

"I was going to say beautiful. Is that acceptable?" Steve laughed and Chin just looked out the window. "What? I wasn't going to say anything creepy. Just because I'm from New Jersey doesn't mean I don't have manners." Steve laughed again and Chin joined him. "So if she's family, does that mean you have her number?" Well, that earned me two smacks from different angles. "Is that a yes?"

**-FIN-**

Next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are definitely appreciated. : )


	3. Shootout

Welcome back for chapter three. We're still in my OC's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Anything or anyone else mentioned belongs to the creators of Hawaii 5-0 and those who act in it.

**Outside Looking In **

After Chin and his friends left, I resumed my post at the counter to take orders. Leo walked up to the counter and handed me more order slips, with a smile on his face. "What, Leo?"

"Nothing."

"You're smiling and that is never a good thing." Leo laughed and I smiled. "What is it?"

"That little guy seemed very interested in you, Rei."

"Again, Leo? How is it that you manage to notice some guy noticing me?"

"You would have to be blind not to see him noticing you. He's kind of cute, too." I laughed and placed his orders on the counter.

"I don't even know his name. Go do your job and stop trying to play matchmaker."

"Just wait until we close. I bet you I can have his name by then." I shook my head and watched as Leo walked away to deliver the orders. I won't lie, the Detective was very cute but there was part of me that wasn't exactly ready to dive into another relationship. I pushed the thought of my head and focused on work for the next few hours. Dinner time rolled around and another rush came flooding through the restaurant. Leo came back to the counter, looking a little out of breath. "Did someone put an ad for us online or something? We've never had this many people in here before."

"A new cruise ship must've come in or something. That's usually the explanation. None of these people actually look like they live here." Leo just shrugged as he took the orders back to their owners. I took a moment to look up and I swear I saw my cousin standing in the door, along with friends of his and none of them looked like they wanted sushi. Leo saw me looking and a flash of panic crossed his face.

"Think it's time to call that detective? They seriously mean business, Rei."

"Relax, Leo. Just ignore them. There are only a few more hours left until we close so they should leave by then."

"And if they don't? You give me permission to call the detectives...and Chin?"

"Yes." Leo simply nodded and continued to do his job. For the next few hours, I kept an eye on Daishiro and his friends and it didn't like they would be leaving anytime soon. Ten pm came and it was closing time, but Daishiro and his buddies were still sitting outside. I cleaned up, acting as if nothing was different but I was slightly nervous about what Daishiro was doing and why he was doing it. Leo walked back to the counter, with dishes in his hands and I looked up at him to see if he was going to say anything.

"Li chiamò. Essi sono sulla loro strada." (I called them. They are on their way.) I nodded. Leo, short for Leonardo, was fluent in Italian and so was I, thanks to my father.

"Make sure the tables are clean and sweep the floors. I can see straw wrappers from here. Then you can leave."

"Non me ne vado finché non so che sei sicuro." (I'm not leaving until I know you're safe.) I nodded.

"Just make sure they are clean, okay?" Leo nodded and continued to clean up the restaurant. Hopefully, none of Dai's friends knew Italian or else we were screwed. I heard someone trying to get my attention behind me so I carefully turned around to see Chin sneaking in through the back door.

"Everything okay, Rei?"

"We'll see soon enough. They've been here most of the day, about the time when you guys left to go find Daishiro."

"We found him and questioned him but his alibi checks out so he couldn't have done it."

"And what was his alibi?"

"He was eating sushi with his cousin." I tilted my head. "He said he was here with you the other night."

"Never mind the fact that is a huge load of crap, but he could have had someone else do it if it his brother was getting too nosy for his liking." Chin just shrugged and continued to walk towards me. "Are your friends watching the front?"

"Yeah. Danny and Steve are going to come up behind them. He was asking about you, by the way."

"Steve?"

"Danny. The little one." So that was his name. I just smiled. "Don't tell me you think he's cute."

"He definitely is, Chin but I-" I looked up to see Dai walking into the restaurant, followed by his friends and going to grab something out of his belt. I saw what looked like the butt of a gun so I tapped Chin on the shoulder to get him to look at Dai. I cursed in Italian, getting Leo's attention and I signaled towards Dai. "Scendere." (Get down.) Leo nodded and ducked behind the tiki bar just before Daishiro started to shoot. Chin grabbed me and pulled me down but not before I felt something hit my shoulder. I hit the ground, clutching my shoulder. Leo went to come towards me but I waved him off, telling him to stay so that he didn't suffer the same fate. I crawled towards the back and managed to make it out but I wasn't the only one back there. I felt someone grab me from behind and I grabbed their arm and flipped them onto their back. It was one Dai's friends and he went to grab something, a gun probably, so I kicked his arm and kneed him in the face. He didn't stay down, just came charging at me, so I grabbed his arm and twisted it out of place and kicked him in the face again. He stayed down this time so I kicked his gun away from him, just in case. I hit my knees and started to feel the effects of my injury, looking at the blood staining my skin and dress. I heard someone else behind me so I quickly turned, kicking their legs out from underneath him.

"Wait, Rei!" I looked to see who it was and it was Detective Danny, last name still a mystery to me.

"Sorry. I thought you were one of them."

"Steve and Chin took off after the others that weren't shot."

"Shot meaning dead?" Danny nodded. "Shame." I tried to force a smile but the pain was too much for me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live. Might have gone through but I don't know yet." I propped myself against the building, trying not to black out from the loss of blood.

"Ambulance is on it's way. I thought I saw you get hit and then Chin ran past me saying that you were shot so I headed back here." I watched Danny rip a sleeve off his shirt and wrap it around my shoulder. "That should stop the bleeding, at least for now." I groaned as he made sure the wrap was tight and I saw him wince. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Not my first bullet wound so I know how it is."

"You've been shot before?" I nodded. "Long story?"

"Very long. Maybe I'll tell you one day." I watched Danny smile and it was infectious.

"I'd like that. I'm Danny Williams, by the way. We were never formally introduced."

"Nice to meet you, Detective Danny Williams."

"You can call me Danny." I smiled at him and tried to keep my eyes open.

"I'd like that."

**-FIN-**

Next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are definitely appreciated. : )


	4. Back Home

Welcome back for chapter four. We're still in my OC's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Anything or anyone else mentioned belongs to the creators of Hawaii 5-0 and those who act in it.

**Outside Looking In **

"So, Rei, why did you move back to Hawaii?" I forced out a laugh but instantly regretted it as the pain shot through my arm.

"Very long story short, I was getting away from my ex."

"I know how exes can be. I have a very angry ex-wife."

"That sounds like a handful." Danny laughed.

"It is, actually. Do you talk to your ex at all?"

"No. I don't give him a chance to, um, guilt me into coming back."

"He's one of those?" I nodded. I was about to say something when the EMT came into view, ending the conversation Danny and I were having. "I'll be right back." I nodded and let the EMT check my wound as Danny walked away with his cell phone to his ear. The EMT patched me up and told me that I'd be fine not going to the hospital. I shook his hand and thanked him before Danny walked back over to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it was a through and through so I don't have to worry about a bullet lodged in my shoulder. I should be fine, so the EMT said."

"Wouldn't you want to make sure that everything was okay? I mean, it may be his job but he can't be 100% right." I laughed and looked at Danny.

"Are you worried about me, Detective Williams?" I bit my lip, trying desperately not to laugh as I watched Danny sputter and stammer. "I understand where you're coming from, Danny. If it makes you feel better, I will go to the doctor tomorrow. That okay?" Danny just nodded. "Any word from Chin?"

"They got the guys that ran but they aren't saying anything."

"I figured they wouldn't. Those guys have a strict code and talking to police is not in it."

"I figured. Did you need a ride home?" I smiled.

"Sure." I followed Danny to his car, a very nice silver Camaro, and hopped into the passenger seat. Danny took off and headed towards my parents' house. "Where are you going, Danny?"

"Your house is this way, right?"

"Chin tell you that?"

"Yeah. Why?" I laughed.

"Chin thinks that I'm living back at home with my parent's full-time when actually I'm only there when my mom has difficulty getting around the house. My parents aren't young anymore so I stay there to help them out. I live in an apartment in the city."

"Did you want me to drop you off there instead?"

"Yeah. I'd rather not be fussed over, at least not until after dinner." Danny laughed and I cracked a smile. I directed Danny to my apartment and he stopped in front of the building to let me out. "Do you have anywhere to be, Danny, if you don't mind me asking?" Danny checked the time and then looked back at me with a smile.

"I'm sure McGarrett and Chin can handle themselves for a little while longer. I do have to ask you a few questions after all." I looked down and laughed.

"That's one way of looking at it." I watched Danny park his Camaro in the lot next to the building and then start walking towards me. "Follow me, Danny." I led Danny to my door and noticed my hall neighbor leaving her apartment. "Hello, Mrs. Tolan." She looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, Rei." She looked at Danny and her smile got bigger, drifting into the Cheshire cat size to be exact. "Finally found yourself a boyfriend I see." My face flushed red and I turned my glance towards my shoes. "You'll find that she's a wonderful young woman, young man. Someone to take home, in more ways than one." I looked up just in time to catch my neighbor wink at Danny. "I'll see you later, dear."

"Have a good day, Mrs. Tolan."

"You too, Rei." I opened my door and showed Danny inside.

"Someone to take home?"

"Don't ask." I followed Danny inside and shut the door behind him, throwing my keys on the counter once I was inside.

"This is a nice apartment."

"Thank you, Danny. I'm going to cleaned up, if you don't mind."

"Take your time. The longer I'm away from McGarrett, the lower my blood pressure stays." I laughed and head towards my room.

"Make yourself comfortable, Danny." I stepped into my bathroom and turned on the sink, dipping a washcloth into the warm water to get the dried blood off my arm.

"So, are you close friends with your neighbor across the hall?"

I laughed and pushed my dress sleeve down to examine the extent of the damage of my wound. "Yeah. She thinks of me as I daughter since I help her out so much. Her daughter is actually a complete and utter witch and never visits her mother so you can see why she loves me so much."

"I can definitely-oh my god!" I poked my head out of the bathroom to see why Danny was screaming and I laughed. Danny had been sitting on the arm of the couch and my cat, Leo, had jumped onto the back of the couch which obviously scared Danny.

"He's harmless, Danny."

"If you say so." I walked past my door and to my closet to find something to wear that had a little less blood on it.

"Who is this little girl in this picture?" I froze; I had forgotten that I had that picture out.

"I'll explain once I get my clothes on, okay?"

"Alright." I quickly scanned my closet and chose some jean shorts and a yellow one shoulder top. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room, meeting Danny's gaze as he held the picture frame in his hand.

"That little girl...is my daughter."

**-FIN-**

Next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are definitely appreciated. : )


	5. The Truth Comes Out

We're back with chapter five. We're still in my OC's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Anything or anyone else mentioned belongs to the creators of Hawaii 5-0 and those who act in it.

**Outside Looking In **

I watched Danny's reaction and he seemed a little confused.

"I don't see anything that would suggest a little girl lives here, especially not one this age."

"That's an old picture. She's about nine years old now." I walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka along with a glass. I poured some vodka into the glass and took a swig. "You're right when you say it doesn't look like a little girl lives here." I turned around to face Danny and I could tell he felt a little uneasy, as if he realized that he was dwelling on a very fragile subject. "My ex, the one I came here to avoid, has full custody of her and I can't see her or I run the risk of getting sucked back into that awful environment again." I took a deep breath and took another swig of my drink, taking my eyes off Danny for the moment. I looked up to see Danny in front of me and I froze for a moment, unsure of what he was going to do. Danny grabbed the glass out of my hand, put it on the counter and pulled me in for a hug. I hesitated for a few seconds but I returned the hug, squeezing Danny just enough to let him know that I appreciated the gesture. I could feel tears threatening to fall so I pulled away from Danny and grabbed a napkin, just in case.

"Let's sit down, okay?" I nodded and followed Danny to my couch where we both sat down. Danny opened his mouth to say something but Leo jumped onto his lap and stopped him. I laughed and picked Leo up to put him on my lap where he immediately got comfortable. "So you don't get to see your little girl at all?" I shook my head and grabbed the picture Danny had pointed out earlier. "That has to be horrible. I mean, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see Grace at all."

"You have a daughter, Danny?"

"Yeah. She's really the only reason that I'm on Hawaii. My ex-wife and her new husband moved here because he has business on the island and I wasn't about to stop seeing my daughter so I moved here to be closer to her."

"That's very admirable of you, Danny. Not many people would pick up and move to a strange island like that." I heard Danny say something under his breath and I just smiled at him. "Would you like to share with me or are you comfortable talking to the couch?"

"I don't even like it here, in fact I hate it here. Pineapple infested hellhole, I think is what I told McGarrett one time."

"City boy?"

"Yeah. I prefer skyscrapers over beaches. You know, no tsunamis, no jellyfish, that kind of thing."

I laughed and watched Leo jump off my lap to go look out the window. "To each their own, I suppose."

"What do you prefer?"

"No preference, really. I just like to be someplace I can call home. That make any sense?"

"Makes perfect sense."

"But the fact that I can wear shorts in November in Hawaii is definitely a plus, though." I smiled at Danny and watched him laugh. Being around Danny was definitely a breath of fresh air, especially since my last boyfriend was the polar opposite of Danny. It was nice to not be afraid to be around someone for once.

"I guess we should be talking about what happened down at your restaurant today, huh?"

"Only if you want to, Danny. I won't tell your partners that you were ditching them to hang out with me." I winked at Danny and stood up to go stand on my balcony. He followed me and stood next to me as I looked out towards the ocean.

"Hell of a view you have here."

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing." I moved my arm forward, making my sleeve fall down my shoulder and exposing my wound to the air, making me hiss a little bit.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I guess it's still pretty sensitive." I kept my gaze towards the ocean, once again taking my eyes off Danny. I swear I stopped breathing when I felt him very gently touch my shoulder just above the hole that was made earlier. I closed my eyes as Danny's fingers slowly, and very gently, slid down my arm towards my elbow. It was amazing that such a gentle touch could make me feel as if I was on fire. Danny's hand made it's way back up my arm and drifted towards the center of my back near my neck. My hair fell into my face when I tilted my head forwards and I felt Danny tuck it back behind my ear. I looked at Danny and I could feel my breath hitch as I saw the look in his blue eyes. I watched him move closer and closer and I could feel my breath quickening as I watched him get close enough to feel his breath on my nose. "Danny..." In a split second, Danny's lips were on mine and I could feel my entire body heat up exponentially. Danny's phone went off and I heard him groan, which sent a shiver down my spine, as he pulled away to answer his phone. Judging by his body language, it was McGarrett and they needed his help with their case. He turned back to me and I watched him gnaw on his bottom lip.

"They need my help with something. I didn't mean to kiss you, well I did but I honestly couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry if I-" I stopped Danny's ranting with another kiss and smiled when I saw the look on his face when I pulled away.

"It's perfectly fine, Danny. I liked it."

"I'm glad to hear that. Um, would you like to go to dinner some time?"

"I'd like that a lot. Name the time and place and I'll be there." Danny smiled and headed towards the door.

"How does tomorrow night sound to you?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great. Well, I'll call you," Danny laughed. "That is, if I had your number I would call you." I grabbed a piece of paper off the tablet by the fridge and wrote my number on it, handing it to Danny with a smile on my face. "Well, now I will definitely call you tomorrow or maybe tonight if I can find some time."

"Alright. Good bye, Danny." Danny stepped forward one more time and gave me a small kiss.

"Good bye, Rei." I bit my lip as I watched Danny leave and close the door behind him.

**-FIN-**

Next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are definitely appreciated. : )


	6. McGarrett Pushes

Welcome back for chapter six. We're switching to Danny's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Anything or anyone else mentioned belongs to the creators of Hawaii 5-0 and those who act in it.

**Outside Looking In **

I left Rei's apartment with a smile on my face and her phone number in my pocket. As I drove back to HPD, I had to try to keep my smile down to a minimum. If I didn't, I would end up having to explain myself to McGarrett. It wouldn't be because I figure he should know, it would only be because he would give me that damn SEAL stare until I cracked and told him everything. It was annoying but very effective. I pulled into my parking stall, shut my car off and headed inside to meet up with the others. "What have we got?" McGarrett looked at me and I knew I was busted but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of victory because that would be the total opposite of fun.

"We found Dai with some guy, who we think is from the same gang, the night before his brother was killed. It might be him ordering the hit, we aren't sure yet."

"Is Dai still here?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we grill him? Good ol' fashioned police work, ya know."

"He won't say a word. Chin and I tried talking to him and even grilling him but he won't budge. I give him credit for keeping his mouth shut." I just nodded and stared off into space. "Hey Danny."

"Yeah?"

"Where were you before I called you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You certainly took your time getting here. Chin and I were wondering where it was you went."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Steve closed the distance between us and just looked at me with that 'you're going to tell me whether you want to or not' look. "That's not going to work, McGarrett. Go use your SEAL stare on someone else."

"You went to Rei's house, didn't you?" I practically heard Chin's head pop out and I'll admit, I was scared for a second. McGarrett got closer, sniffed me and backed away smirking. "You were. You smell like her hairspray."

"How do you know what her hairspray smells like?"

"When she handed me the picture, I got a whiff of it. It's very distinct." I just stood there, not giving McGarrett the satisfaction being right and he usually is. "You were there, Danny. Admit it."

"Will you leave me alone if I confess?" Chin stood up and stalked towards me, making me feel a little cornered by him and McGarrett.

"You mess with her, Williams, and I will hurt you in ways you've never heard of."

"I would never and I'm offended that you think that way of me." I slipped out from my current position, fixed my tie and headed off towards my office. Since McGarrett said that Dai wasn't going to talk, I decided to try to find some other lead to solve this case. I heard a knock on my door and looked up to see McGarrett strolling into my office.

"So, I take it you like that Rei girl?"

"Your detective skills are astounding."

"Ask her out."

"Already did."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"When?" I looked up at McGarrett.

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"I'm your partner so it is my business."

"That's not a valid reason. My personal life doesn't affect my work so, I don't need to tell you every little thing that goes on with my life."

"You tell me about Grace and Rachel and step-Stan."

"Because you badger me about them and you actually see them."

"I saw Rei."

"Drop it, okay? I'm not talking about my personal life with you."

"You gonna take her some place nice?"

"Not talking about it."

"She know about Grace?"

"Not gonna work."

"What about Rachel?"

"Drop it."

"You have to give in at some point, Danny."

"Not going to happen, McGarrett."

"Just tell me and I'll go away."

"As tempting an offer that is, it still isn't going to happen."

"Come on, Danno. Just tell me."

"Nope and I've told you about calling me that. That is between me and Grace." I looked up and McGarrett was still there. "Don't you have work to do, like your job?" McGarrett just smiled and walked out of my office. I sighed and tried to get another lead on this case. Hours went by and after slamming the phone down about twenty times, I decided to call it a day. As I was walking out the door, McGarrett caught up with me and walked with me to my car.

"So are you going to tell me about Rei?"

"What is there to tell, McGarrett? Absolutely nothing. I'm going home. Good night." Before McGarrett could say anything else to me, I closed my door started my car and headed home. I parked in my driveway and headed inside after shutting my car off. I sat down on the couch and was about to turn on the TV when my phone started to ring. I checked the caller-id and smiled when I saw it was Rei calling me. "Hello?"

"Hello, Danny."

"How are you, Rei?"

"Just nervous."

"How come?"

"This whole business with Dai. He was never fond of me and I doubt messing with his business is going to help our relationship."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

**-FIN-**

Next chapter will be out soon. I apologize sincerely for the long wait. Reviews are definitely appreciated. : )


	7. Rei's In Trouble

Welcome back for chapter seven. We're still to Danny's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Anything or anyone else mentioned belongs to the creators of Hawaii 5-0 and those who act in it.

**Outside Looking In **

"I appreciate that Danny but Dai has a lot of friends on the island. Once they find out that you have him in custody, they'll come after me."

"How do you know that?"

"Dai has never been a big fan of me and I can bet that someone has watched the restaurant after what happened."

"We can get you some protection, if you'd like." Rei scoffed over the phone and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"That will go over real well." It took me a second but I figured out why Rei was apprehensive about police protection.

"You're afraid that someone in Dai's crowd will find him and then make you pay, right?"

"Exactly."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Rei laughed over the phone and I smiled.

"That's a nice sentiment, Danny, but you don't know what these guys can do."

"I promise you that I will protect you. Okay? If there is ever a time you don't feel safe, give me a call and I will help you."

"Thank you, Danny. I really appreciate that." I could hear someone knocking on Rei's door. "One second, Danny."

"I'm not going anywhere." I heard Rei ask who was at the door and they said they were delivering something. Rei said she didn't ask for any delivery and I heard her scream as the door sounded like it was kicked in. "Rei!" I heard the phone hit the floor and I decided to call McGarrett.

"Hey, Danny. What's up?"

"Rei is being attacked at her apartment. Meet me there."

"On it." I hung up my phone, grabbed my keys and jumped in my car to head to Rei's apartment. I made it there in minutes and I got out of my car just as McGarrett pulled up. "What's going on, Danny?"

"I was on the phone with Rei and some guy came to her door saying he had a delivery for her. She said that she didn't order any delivery and the next thing I heard was her screaming and her door getting kicked in."

"Lead the way, Danny." I nodded and led Steve to Rei's apartment. We saw that the door was getting kicked in and there were clearly sounds of a struggle inside the apartment. Steve counted down to one and we headed inside the apartment with our guns drawn. "Freeze!" Rei's attacker looked at us and opened fire, making me and Steve duck for cover behind Rei's island counter. When the gunfire stopped, Steve and I popped back up ready to fire at the assailant but he had a knife at Rei's throat. He started to shout in Japanese and I had no idea what he was saying but it didn't sound like he was talking to us. Rei started to talk with the attacker. Steve tried to talk to him too but he wasn't having any of it as he threw another knife at him, missing Steve and hitting the cabinet behind him. I watched as Rei's attacker threw her across the room and over her couch. He grabbed her hair, said something threatening to her and stabbed her in the back. I stood up and shot at him, hitting him three times in the shoulder. "I got him, Danny. You call for an ambulance." I radioed in for help and ran to Rei's side. I carefully turned her on her side so she could breathe and I saw all the marks on her face from her attacker.

"Rei? Can you hear me?" She nodded but didn't say anything. I tried to keep the bleeding down and it hen I turned to see what McGarrett was doing. "Steve?"

"I got him. He's not going anywhere." I heard footsteps at the door and saw a pair of EMTs running into the room. I moved out-of-the-way and let the EMTs do their job, patching Rei up and putting her on the stretcher. I watched them leave and then I turned my attention to McGarrett and Rei's attacker.

"He saying anything?"

"Nothing in English."

"Don't you speak Japanese?"

"This is a different dialect that I'm not familiar with, Danny. They must have brought it with them when they came to the island." I looked at him and he took one look at me before spitting on my face. As I wiped the glob off my face, McGarrett pinned the guy up against the couch and tried to talk with him some more. He wasn't budging and I sighed.

"Let's just get him down to HPD. There's plenty we can hold him on so he won't go anywhere." Steve nodded and picked the guy up by the handcuffs before dragging him out of Rei's room. I took a look around and noticed that the picture frame with Rei's daughter in it was broken and the picture was missing. What could this guy want with a little girl that doesn't even live on the island?

**-FIN-**

Next chapter will be out soon. Sorry for the wait. Reviews are definitely appreciated. : )


End file.
